


Broken but Glued Together

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Angst, Bottom Stiles, Dark, Detective Stiles, Drama, Emissary in Training Stiles, Epic Romance, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Mating, R (explicit), Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Temporary Blindness, Top Derek, Werewolves, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, pack bonds, post-Teen Wolf, sterek, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: After the mates mostly fixed things between them, they go to visit their daughter and the Sheriff for some pack bonding time. Little do they expect some more healing happening in Stiles’ old room once they are alone again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. 13: Broken but Glued Together - Part 1

**Note:** This is the 13th part of the “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series. To understand better what’s going on, we recommend reading the previous entries. Enjoy!

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Noah Stilinski, Elizabeth Laura Hale (OC)

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, hurt/comfort, dark, angst, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, top Derek, bottom Stiles, drama, epic romance, love, magic, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, temporary disability, temporary blindness, mating, smut, healing, pack bonds, humor

 **Summary:** After the mates mostly fixed things between them, they go to visit their daughter and the Sheriff for some pack bonding time. Little do they expect some more healing happening in Stiles’ old room once they are alone again.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

  
[ _Crudeliagraphic edit_ ](https://crudeliagraphic.tumblr.com/)

**Home Is Where the Spark Is  
** _By Just Jim & Useless-girl_

**13: Broken but Glued Together – Part 1**

It was funny how Stiles needed to heal as much as Derek did. All they really did was sleep and eat once the human had been strong enough to get back to the loft. Because Deaton meant well but there was no way Derek felt safe enough at the vet’s house to relax and sleep without passing out in exhaustion. Sleep, eat, celebrated Valentine’s Day together by more of the same – along with a lot of sex. It was what they both needed, the days together, to feel comfortable with their bodies and traumas, until the wolf was confident enough to suggest going back to the Stilinski home.

Despite talking to Elizabeth daily over the phone, it was clear the little girl was missing them as much as they were missing her. She needed her daddy and her daddy Sty as she had taken to call Stiles so easily once the bond had been in place. She had no problem with recognizing him as the alpha’s mate and giving him the right title.  
  
Besides, there was a work crew eager to start on the renovating which had been put off when the heat had started and then again when they knew the soul was going to be placed back. It was time to get their house turned into a home instead of taking over Noah’s house like they did. Beth was going to keep her room at the sheriff’s house though, because there were probably sleepovers going to happen with grandpa No and weekly dinners with all of them. The man wouldn’t come home to an empty house all the time, they had promised.

The renovation of the loft alone was going to take a month and another month for the elevator and the stair case of the entire building. But in that month the couple could work on decorating and probably adding colors, knowing Stiles. For now though, they had packed their bags and were heading to their current home, Derek being the one anxiously sitting in the passenger’s seat for a change instead of Stiles, his leg bouncing up and down. He was nervous how it was going to go being surrounded by pack again, if he was going to freak out or not.  
  
The moment the car parked and the door was thrown open and there was a little girl flying out of the house, Derek forgot all about his nerves though and, after Stiles told him she was coming, was out of the car on his knees to hug her without thinking about it. Hugged her tightly even, inhaling her scent by pressing his nose against the side of her head. Strawberries still, strawberries and cookies.  
  
“I’ve missed you cub.”  
  
“Daddy ow?” Elizabeth curiously looked at his eyes, touching the side of his face so he knew what she meant. Stiles had explained it to her but she was too young to fully understand it, and so he shook his head, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
“It will heal soon and it doesn’t hurt anymore, I promise.”  
  
“I kiss, make all better,” the toddler declared so he quickly closed his eyes before she was kissing his eyeballs, so she could kiss his eyelids instead. She was adorable, no doubt making a fish face by puckering her lips so she could kiss the ow all better as he always did with her.  
  
“You’re right, it’s all good now,” Derek snorted, giving her another hug so he could imprint on her as much as he could. It had been the right decision to get home because his heart felt ten times lighter now that they were all complete again.  
  
Stiles was kinda nervous too on their way home but seeing Derek with Beth on the driveway like that... it left only happiness and relief. Of course, they couldn't know if Derek was going to be triggered by something later, but for now all seemed to be okay. It was plain to see how much the father-daughter duo has missed each other and watching them like that melted his heart.  
  
As he closed the Camaro's door and headed their way, he saw his smiling dad in the open door of the Stilinski house. They nodded to each other before Stiles knelt down to hug both Derek and Beth. "Group hug!!" he announced on a funny voice to more or less hide just how moved he was in that moment too. Beth's giggle and hug were priceless, warming his heart and grounding him even more than Derek's presence already did.  
  
"Missed you too, Daddy Sty!" she said and pressed a wet smacking kiss against his cheek.  
  
"Same here, princess! It's good to be back. Come on, let's help daddy get inside and remember, he cannot see right now so you should tell him what's in front of you. Show me how you can lead him to Grandpa No!" Stiles pecked her forehead, smiling from the eager nodding he got in return.  
  
"I lead daddy to Grandpa No!" she announced, already grabbing Derek's hand to tug on it. "No worries, daddy. I help!"

Derek would have flashed Stiles a glare if he was capable of knowing where exactly the human was when he had told Beth to take her dad inside. As cute as it was with her wanting to help, she appeared like a two to three years old, there was no way she was able to guide him into the house without accidents. It was pretty much like telling Derek to find his own way inside and good luck with that, buddy. It didn't help he was being tugged along so he hesitantly followed, expecting to smack face first into something each second. It didn't work like that, but close enough.  
  
One moment he had been walking, and the next he had stumbled over something on the path to the house. Right, there were steps there, he should have remembered that. Little late for it when he was stretched out in the bushes like a graceless heap of limbs and leather.

"Oops," Beth said and promptly started crying for making daddy trip, and god, something unpleasant was poking him in the ass.  
  
"It's okay! Beth, I'm okay, there was a step there, it's not your fault." His own fault for tripping over a barely existent step like he had inherited Stiles' clumsiness. At least Noah was amused since he was laughing loudly as he came closer to help his future son-in-law out of the prickly bushes.  
  
"Son, how well does your werewolf healing deal with thorns?"  
  
Derek flushed an alarming shade of red in answer because it wasn't like his healing was going to push those out of his skin, he wasn't Wolverine. Great, now he was going to have to ask Stiles to get thorns out of his backside. He so wasn't used to being this clumsy.  
  
"I kiss?"  
  
"Nooo, that's okay cub, it's all better already." Poor kid had no idea that kissing her dad's ass wasn't exactly the way to go with this.

"Oh come on, it's like I have two kids. Taking off my eyes of you Derek for two seconds and you get yourself into trouble..." Stiles chuckled as he walked over with their bags with which he's been busy to deal with when the accident happened. He too did snort a bit amused, knowing that Derek would survive a trip like that for sure. The new-found clumsiness of his mate was kinda amusing to Stiles too, because he got enough laughs during the years for his own lack of coordination. Now it was a little payback time on some level.  
  
"I'll kiss it better, no worries," he whispered into Derek's ear once he caught up with the trio and handed the bags to his dad and took over guiding Derek since he was used to doing so. He even gave the white cane to his mate, which he had left in the car in his hurry to hug their daughter.  
  
Luckily Beth stopped the crying and her deaf dog Fenrir distracted her enough that she didn't protest when Stiles told her that they'll be right back. And with that led his injured hero into the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Quite the entrance, if I may say so," he said once he led Derek to the sink and closed the door behind them. "Pants down, my poor clumsy wolf," he grinned, feeling quite amused as he got some antiseptic and a pair of tweezers out of the drawer.

"The step was right there without warning!" the wolf protested but it was pretty useless since that was the same complaint Stiles would have said in case Derek teased him about his clumsiness. Or how the furniture jumped out at him. At the time it had been a ridiculous thing to say but now? Now he completely got how furniture could blindside a person when they were blind or in Stiles' case, completely distracted. Luckily, even though his pride did get bruised about this, he could see the amusement in it, the harmless teasing it evoked. It was completely ridiculous that a werewolf was clumsy so he mostly laughed at himself.  
  
"I know, right? Steps and furniture are totally evil!" Stiles humored Derek, echoing his thought without realizing. "You looked kinda funny though with limbs flailing like mine does so often," he chuckled.

Definitely the first time in Derek’s life when he was subjected to a situation like this. With a huff, he unbuckled the belt and shoved his pants down, well aware there was a child on the other side of the door listening in with her super-hearing. "I can't believe I have thorns in my ass. Are my pants ruined too?" Did accidents like this ruin clothes? He had no clue.

Reaching behind himself, he felt at his poor cheeks where quite a few were embedded in his skin with a surprisingly small amount of blood. More fatty tissue than blood vessels and it wasn't like the thorns would get in deep. They were just very uncomfortably there.  
  
Watching Derek's pants drop to his ankles was usually a very sexy thing for Stiles, but now he tried to control himself for the sake of the task ahead. He hissed a bit from the sight, but it could've been worse. "Really? You start to worry about your clothes now that you're blind? Otherwise it's not that bad. A few stitches will fix it."  
  
"Everything okay in there?" Noah asked politely. "If you need help, let me know. Not the first time I had to dig something out of his ass."  
  
_Oh god_. Derek flushed at that particular memory. "We're good, thanks!" he quickly called out, feeling flushed all over.

Stiles was settling on his knees next to Derek's injured ass cheek when he heard his dad, accompanied by some impatient questions from Beth and some scratching on the door, which was most likely Fenrir.  
  
"We'll be out in a few minutes!" Stiles reassured them and only continued when he heard the withdrawing footsteps as his dad ushered Beth back into the living room.  
  
"Soooo... what was that funny business dad was talking about which made you red like a tomato?" he singsonged with a raised brow once he disinfected the tweezers and moved in to pluck the first thorn out, dropping it onto a tissue in his other hand. "Don't tell me you have the hots for the older Stilinski too because then I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore," he sighed dramatically and pulled the next thorn out with a bit more force for emphasis.

"Stiles!" The human was a menace, there was no other word for it. A complete and total menace. Derek didn't want to think about Noah in any other way than a parental figure and a friend. The idea of wanting more was like imagining wanting to do his own father, if he had one. As if it wasn't awkward enough that Stiles was kneeling behind him to pluck thorns from his ass, no, he had to ask about the story he never was supposed to know in the first place!  
  
Leaning on the sink a little more, Derek relaxed slightly when the impatient little family moved away from the door. There was no way he wanted Beth to see this particular situation happening. "I was shot in the ass with an arrow. And you were out camping with the rest so... when I tried to pull it out and the shaft broke..." Derek had ended up on the Stilinski doorstep anyways. Because Deaton had been away and there had been no way he'd go to the hospital because it would have needed to be reported.  
  
"Your dad had to dig it out because I had healed over it, and it was... at a very awkward angle, okay?" God, he blushed even thinking back on it. The wolf obviously had no problem with nudity, especially with the way he often shifted to wolf and back and ended up without any clothes. But that one injury had ended up being a complete hassle and a little too intimate. They had agreed to not talk about it when it had been done. But apparently that agreement was now over because of the thorns in his ass.  
  
"Imagine your dad having to do that to you? And that mortification you're feeling? That's how I felt."

"Oh. My. God. This is some heavy stuff. Dammit that I'm the visual type. Now this is burned into my mind for an eternity too..." Stiles groaned but pulled the next thorn out gentler and that possessive growl in the depth of his throat stopped wanting to get out.  
  
"It's a wonder you are okay with sex toys and my cock up in your ass after that adventure," he chuckled, unable to stop that comment, because yes, he was the one and only Stiles Stilinski still, no matter how many years have passed and how much he had grown up or matured. He'll always be a free spirit like his mother was.  
  
He worked fast and his movements were precise, like someone who got used to tending wounds. Which was exactly the case thanks to running with wolves and other creatures, plus had some first aid training too at the force. So once he was done with the thorns and double-checked if all were out, he sprayed some antiseptic on the ass cheek and wiped it clean. He finished it with a peck against said cheek and watched the wounds close right in front of his eyes.  
  
"See? I kissed it all better," he grinned satisfied and stood to toss the tissue with the thorns out into the trash. Then he helped Derek stand and stroked along his naked waist, gently biting his earlobe. "I like you with your pants down. I hope tonight I can see you like that in my old room in different circumstances too," he purred barely audible then pecked the bushy beard right before pulling away to put everything back in order and wash his hands.

"A cock isn't the same as an arrow. Or anything having to do with sex," Derek managed to grind out, remembering how Noah had attempted to joke back then, because of course Stiles didn't only take after his mother. The joke had been something about Derek being a literal pain in the ass and the Hale had decided back then that he shouldn't like Stilinskis, they were all so not funny. Now though, with all this time passed, the whole incident was a lot more hilarious and at least Stiles seemed to think that as well.  
  
Only he had to of course joke about kissing his ass better. Seriously, Derek really shouldn't like the Stilinskis, they were not funny! With a grumble he zipped up his pants and redid the belt.

"Well, I can't sleep in my jeans tonight so I'm sure you will see me with my pants off." He snarked back as he checked himself over and the seam of his pants. No, he didn't suddenly start caring about his clothes now that he was blind but he couldn't see if he was having holes in inappropriate places, that's why he had asked.  
  
Of course they would most likely end up having sex. Derek felt more at home here now with all of them together, which meant he was more in the mood for something. And Stiles? He usually was in the mood and didn't need much to get there. He had the stamina of a werewolf, and that was even before they bonded, since Derek could remember how often Stiles had smelled like arousal.  
  
Ass taken care of, Derek reached out to playfully bump Stiles' shoulder. "Thank you, you're my hero." And as he turned around, he promptly failed to open the door because it was locked. Wow. For a moment he leaned his head against the wooden door, shoulders shaking with laughter as his fingers felt for the lock to switch it to open. "Not a word."

"My lips are sealed, big guy!" Stiles chuckled then made a zipping sound as he walked behind Derek to wrap his arms around him and press a kiss against the covered tattoo in the middle of his back. His mate feeling more at ease and happier made Stiles giddier too. It was a nice change from the bloody serious situations and all the shit they had to go through lately. And for a moment as he rubbed his cheek against Derek's back very wolf-like to scent him, he briefly thought that being here might actually help.  
  
Derek was stronger and calmer around pack and both Beth and Noah were like that to the Hale. Being with his daughter seemed to stabilize him even more and that made Stiles smile and feel happy for his mate. Not to mention that he loved just watching the two interact or sleep curled up. And he just realized that it was probably better for him too to live some normal family life to recover and regain their strength.  
  
With that thought, he let Derek go and let the wolf open the door on his own. Stiles knew he wasn't a baby and although he wanted to help him every step on the way, he didn't want to annoy the shit out of his mate. He walked next to him, ready to give a hand, but otherwise didn't stifle Derek with his hovering.  
  
"Fenrir and Beth are approaching at 12 o'clock," he warned the other man in due time and true to his words, she was on the heels of the happy puppy, who was jumping up and rubbing against Derek, even whining softly in his throat for his alpha's attention and affection.  
  
"Fenny missed you too, daddy!" Beth explained. "He wants to be stroked."

It wasn't just having Beth and Noah there, which made Derek feel better, it was having them all together again, and Stiles was as much part of that pack. Having a mate around, for small things such as touches and kisses and all these moments of comfort were helping now that they were here. The downside was the fact he had to get used to the layout of this house. He knew where everything was but that didn't mean he'd not walk into it because he used to rely on his eyes before. Using the white cane in the house was something he really needed to do. It might help Fenrir the deaf dog to not be in the way when there was a cane. Or he'd grab it thinking it was a toy.  
  
The animal was very young, like the child in the house and playful. Derek wasn't going to limit that playfulness when it wasn't doing any harm. But that didn't mean the dog didn't need to learn some manners. So when he felt the dog jump up at him, he pointed to the floor before pushing him down, repeating that. Only when Fenrir stopped did he squat down to greet the young pup, taking his time to ruffle the soft fur, allowing the scenting and played a little. All of this went on silently, thankfully because a deaf dog could bark very loudly since he couldn't hear himself.  
  
After that Derek realized he was a little stumped because he couldn't exactly take Beth for a walk, or watch TV with her, or read to her. "How about you tell me what you all did this long, cub?" He took her to the couch to sit and listen to her many babbles, not all of them making much sense but he could understand the gist of it. The adults babysitting her had been distracting her with little trips and crafts.  
  
"I putted glitter on paper. Like crowns sparkly! Missa too! Glitter fall to floor aaaaaaall over, Fenny too. We shower. Grandpa No was to zoo, no petting the wolvies, I stroke bunnies and they are fluffies," Beth talked on, Derek half-listened, a big grin on his face, simply enjoying having his kid cuddled up against him and talking his ears off. She sighed midway in her story to wrap her tiny arms around him. "You poofed," she accused.  
  
"I know. I was sick, cub, Stiles helped me get better."  
  
"Like before, the bad place?"  
  
"Yes, like before. And I'm not all better yet but I will try my very best for you and Stiles."  
  
"The bad man hurted you," Beth softly said, pressing her face against her dad's neck. And as much as Derek wanted to lie to her and say it wasn't true, she'd know. Instinctively she'd know. He had never lied to her so he wasn't going to start that habit now.  
  
"I'll be okay, Beth, like before. I'll be okay."

Meanwhile once Derek was seated on the couch, Stiles let the father-daughter duo have some bonding time so he went to the kitchen with his dad to catch up a bit while the younger Stilinski started boiling some water for the pasta and took the cheese out of the fridge.  
  
"I was hoping you'd cook something..." Noah smirked to himself and took two beers from the fridge. As he opened them up, he walked over to his son and offered one of the bottles.  
  
"I could tell from the hopeful look in your eyes," Stiles snorted and clank his bottle to the other before taking a sip. "Plus there's no leftover from Melissa in the fridge so I figured you'd want to eat a cooked meal. Will Mac & Cheese do?"  
  
"Sure and hey, we ate the last of her cooking yesterday, so we weren't living on sandwiches or things like that," Noah protested as he sat down to the table to watch his son, sipping on his beer time after time. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey sweater since it was his day off.  
  
In response Stiles snorted and drank some more before he began grating the cheese into a plastic bowl. "I sometimes wonder how you managed to survive without me when I didn't live here..."  
  
"Hey, I can cook too if I have to. But I prefer your cooking, kiddo."  
  
"Well, that's an awfully nice compliment from you. Also a very convenient one when I'm about to feed you some cheesy deliciousness..."  
  
The sheriff simply chuckled on that then stayed quiet for a minute or two. Stiles could feel his eyes on him so he kinda expected the oncoming questions too.  
  
"Are you really okay, son?"  
  
"We're better. Or rather getting there. Derek's been through a very rough patch."  
  
"So I've heard from Deaton and Chris. But I meant you in the first place... I was out there in the forest. Deaton was worried. And if he's worried, I'm even more worried."  
  
Of course, he meant the scene of the destruction his magic had caused when he had lost control. The burned ground, bushes, trees and small animals which were unfortunate enough to get into the way of the blast.  
  
Stiles cringed a bit and stayed quiet for a while, grating the cheese mechanically. "Yeah... I'm sorry about that. It hopefully won't happen again," he said quietly. "I'm paying more attention to my control. I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?" Noah asked a bit doubtful.  
  
"Yes. I'm working on it and I think coming back here and being around you guys was a good decision for both me and Derek. It grounds and balances us better. We need to find ourselves again, be around things that are normal and what we are used to. To let our minds be occupied with other things than Hell, insanity and magic," he chuckled a bit dryly.  
  
"Makes sense," the older man hummed and took a sip, but the worry didn't fully disappear from his eyes. Stiles was his only son and blood relative who tended to get himself into trouble. The sheriff had his reservations when his son fell for a werewolf and then started a relationship with him, also when it turned out that Stiles' dormant magic was awakened, but he wasn't going to try to forbid or meddle into such aspects of his son's life. After all, he was a grown man now and very much in love. He could recognize that in the way he looks at and acts around Derek. It's there in every little touch and the bantering. There was a time when he was like that with Claudia and seeing it now made him quite nostalgic, but also happy for the blabbermouth son life had blessed him with.

There was a murmured conversation happening in the kitchen, bits and pieces coming to Derek since he wasn't focused on it. Father and son catching up, nothing he should get his nosy ears involved in. It was important for Stiles to have his own moments away from the werewolf, to not be completely immersed in everything Derek because that's what happened. He was intense, he was often in a lot of trouble and though Derek hated being the center of attention, that's where he ended up a lot. The human didn't deserve to get snowed under or to use Derek's problems to pretend his own weren't as important. Something that happened often because Stiles was a nurturer and focused on others way more than he should. Derek was very aware of it, but unfortunately often got caught up in the moment just as much.  
  
The scent of cheese and boiling water floated towards the living room, so it was close to dinner time then. He had no idea of time anymore when he mostly saw black, his appetite confused as well because it only activated when there was the smell of food to remind him it was there.  
  
"Maccy Cheese!" Beth screeched excitedly, her sensitive nose picking up on it to eagerly rush over to the kitchen. "Daddy Sty I wants Maccy Cheese!"  
  
Thankfully the toddler has never been a picky eater. In fact, Derek couldn't even recall anything she would refuse to eat. (Okay, aside from a few vegetables.) Meanwhile her father had some issues with too cooked meat, the smell of it upsetting his stomach so he was grateful for the meal choice. Beth only ate her meat really well done and after the very stupid welcome home event, a nice uninterrupted meal would be good. Taking hold of the white cane, the blind man made his way to the kitchen, only to be steered to a chair to sit in by the sheriff himself, a cold bottle of beer pushed into his hand.  
  
"Okay honey, how about you help me make the rolls?" Noah urged the very happy and very in the way toddler. Not that the prepackaged rolls needed much help besides some time in the oven but it helped distract her for a few minutes.

Derek sipped from his cold beer. "So I've been thinking of starting up my own business," he announced, his idea of small talk.

"Oh? What kind of business?" Stiles asked a bit surprised, turning his gaze, which has been watching Noah letting Beth put the rolls on the baking paper while his dad switched on the oven, to Derek.  
  
It was starting to feel home again, all of them in the kitchen, moving around, talking, the scent of cooking food surrounding them. Stiles smiled under his nose and stroked Beth's head. "Good job, princess. By the time the rolls are done, the Maccy Cheese will be ready too," he smiled at her and chuckled when he got his leg hugged in return.  
  
"I hungry like a wolf! Rawr!" she giggled then ran to Derek to start climbing up onto his lap. "I drink too!"  
  
That earned a snort from the sheriff and he started moving towards the fridge. "How about some apple juice instead of beer? You are too little for that yet," he said and filled her sippy cup before giving it to her. "I'm curious about that business idea too, son," Noah prompted Derek to continue while he sat down to his own beer as well.

Derek made sure Beth was sitting on his lap right so she wouldn't topple over, beer bottle put to the side so she wouldn't grab it and be content with her own apple juice. Some kids liked the taste of beer, like Derek always had because it wouldn't influence him otherwise. It was hard to say for sure, but since Elizabeth had the same rapid healing despite being hybrid, alcohol might not do much for her either. But it was better to make sure they would find out when she was old enough to drink and not when she was still potty training. Though at least that one went well.  
  
"A tattoo parlor. Plenty of empty buildings in town and Bob had quit." Bob had been the local tattoo guy, a big burly man with an even bigger heart. But a little too free-willed type, and he had been forced to quit because he'd tattoo minors without a permission form from the parents. Like he had done with Scott McCall for instance. There hadn't been a new shop since then and it might not be much of an income but Derek would be able to help out werewolves with having permanent tattoos. "I've done the tattoos for the family."  
  
And he knew he had a talent for art. Peter had always been trying to push Derek to pursue art, to leave town, go to some fancy school and live the artist life. He had always been convinced his nephew could be a success and that's probably why Derek had never pursued it much. He didn't want to be a success. Nor was there any time for having school or a career. Sure, he had finished his degree in languages at the Washington University two years ago but that piece of paper hadn't been used since.

"I mean, if my eyes will heal." If not, then yeah, a whole different plan was going to be implemented. One he didn't know yet. "And once Beth is going to school." Derek was going to be the stay at home dad because Stiles needed a job for some financial independence and he was too smart to not do anything with that brain of his. Being a detective meant odd hours while Derek could come in at the parlor on appointments and make sure they would line up with Beth's schedule.

"That's... actually a great idea," Stiles said, trying to contain his excitement and the hot images popping up in his mind. Even if he still disliked needles. "Hot too... Being the pair of the local tattoo artist..."  
  
"Too much information..." Noah chimed in with a groan and made sure to drink some more beer.  
  
"Sorrryyyy..." Stiles chuckled but grinned as he stirred the pasta in the salted boiling water. "But yeah. Dunno if you know it, dad, but Derek has a hidden talent of drawing. I had found some of his work at the loft. They are really good. And Derek, your eyes will be healed, I promise. I'll make sure of that so you can pursue this dream of yours," he told his mate, completely convinced that he can do it. Because he felt he can do it. As if on cue, a wave of his warm fuzzy feelings rushed through the bonds to Derek to reassure him that way too.  
  
"I want unicorn tat!" Beth announced, making the adults chuckle.  
  
"Well, that was to be expected..." Stiles murmured under his nose while his dad snorted behind his beer bottle.  
  
She knew what tattoos were, even if she couldn't pronounce the word yet. She had seen the one on Derek's back and Stiles' too at the same place and over his heart.  
  
"I know, sweetie. It's a good choice, but you'll have to wait quite some time until you are allowed to get one," Stiles said softly. "But you can help me draw my next one which I'll ask daddy to put on me, okay?"  
  
"For realz?" she perked up, immediately stopping the pouting from being denied the unicorn tattoo for so long.  
  
"For realz."

"We make you pretty!" she giggled.  
  
"More pretty! I'm already pretty!" Stiles turned around with the wooden spoon in his hand, waving it around for emphasis and flipped his non-existent long hair, which, of course, made Beth chuckle.  
  
"You funny, daddy Sty!"  
  
"But of course! That's my middle name!" he grinned then turned back to stir the pasta. It was nearly ready for the cheese.

It made sense Stiles wanted more tattoos, it was part of being a druid, or at least the way he practiced it and Derek didn't mind. He wouldn't put himself full of them like most tattoo artists were, but if Stiles wanted to be covered from head to toe, Derek would support him in it. Not his skin, not his say. But he was glad they thought it was a good idea. And it was a possible money maker if he gained a good kind of reputation. Money he could put into the pack, regardless of how big it was going to be. The building needed a lot of work. The apartments were going to be fixed up and rented out for cheap to supernaturals. That was the plan, and that was what he was going to stick to.  
  
It was curious that Stiles had found some of his work since the Hale had a tendency to hide it but he didn't mind, it was a nice thought that his mate thought he had talent for it and was supporting the idea of a tattoo studio. It was, of course, something for the future, but it was good to have dreams. He always thought he'd own a bookstore someday but books, as sad as it was, weren't the future anymore. People read on their tablets and e-readers and books weren't hot anymore but who knew? Maybe that was also something he could do: give meaning to all the empty buildings in town. More each year.  
  
"We can get you a fake tattoo, Beth. They're called rub-ons and they will go away again. So you can be as pretty as Daddy Sty is going to be." Derek was mostly curious what kind of tattoo Stiles wanted since his were tied to his magic. The tree of life on his back and anti-possession tattoo on his chest. While Derek had the one he got as soon as he had turned eighteen, the triskelion which was his family's insignia. And that was the beauty of tattoos to him: like scars, they had meaning, they had a story. To be able to design one for others to signify their story was actually like being asked to make a new language in one picture.  
  
He realized he'd love to put the family's insignia on Stiles, if he was open to it. Something to ask him when they were alone because it was a big commitment. And the ultimate show of marking his territory.

"I want that!" Beth wiggled excitedly on Derek's lap, happy that she was going to get that fake tattoo after all.  
  
Noah just shook his head with an amused smile. "How's dinner coming together?"  
  
"Nearly done, you starveling," Stiles chuckled, adding the cheese and checking on the rolls when the oven chimed. They looked good so he put on the kitchen gloves and took the tray out to let it cool on the counter.  
  
Truth be told, he really liked the idea of Derek doing something with his drawing talent. Maybe once he could see again, he could use drawing as a therapy too. Stiles had read about such methods to deal with PTSD and he tried too, but he was no Picasso, so he gave up on that. But he had seen what Derek can do with a pencil, so he probably would be more successful in that. He made a mental note to mention that to his pair later. For now he busied himself with starting to portion out the food on plates.  
  
"Alright, you hungry pack, go wash your hands then it's dinner time!" he announced.  
  
Noah didn't protest and bribed Beth with a cookie after dinner to let him take her to the sink for the hand-washing. It showed on the sheriff how used he got to dealing with the toddler, but Stiles could feel from his vibes that he was more than happy with that. Which was a good feeling since it was important for Stiles that his father approved and accepted his life choices. He remembered that talk with him a few years back when he had essentially came out to his dad as a bisexual – which wasn't a surprise for Noah, at all. And his only concern was that he might not be a grandpa if Stiles ended up with a man. Well, that problem seemed to have been solved on its own when Beth waltzed into his life and heart. Stiles hasn’t seen his dad so happy in years.  
  
With a smile on his face, the younger Stilinski served the food by the table then stroked along Derek's upper-arm as he sat down next to him, Noah already blowing on a spoonful of Mac & Cheese for Beth who was sitting in her high chair between him and Derek.  
  
"Bon appetite!" Stiles said and carefully tried his cooking. "Damn, I can cook..."

Luckily for Derek, he had days to work on how to eat without it falling off or missing his mouth – as long as he did it slowly. He definitely had speared himself a few times with a fork when he had rushed eating and had completely missed his mouth. Now he was easier with it, not fluent but it wasn't an embarrassment anymore. Carefully putting a spoonful, testing it with a finger so he'd not get an empty spoon, he slowly brought it to his mouth, pleased when he managed. Now Derek knew how Beth felt having to learn to eat.  
  
"It's good, really good." And it was one of Beth's favorite dishes so she no doubt was going to make her famous mess. Noah was used to handling it by now so the other Hale didn't interfere or ask since he could use a bib himself.  
  
It was weird how Derek had accepted the idea that kids weren't going to be for him when he had realized after Braeden that women didn't do it for him anymore. Derek had always been pansexual, until the experiences with females had left damage, Kate and Jennifer mostly. He felt more at ease with males, or so he thought until sex hadn't been happening at all with his ex and he had been really okay with that. So when Lydia had offered to have a child with him, even though he had to have sex with her per her demand, he had accepted and here they were. No Lydia but a beautiful child which he hoped Stiles was willing to adopt once they had been married. He didn't want more kids of his own, but hoped Stiles wanted a few of his own with a surrogate to expand the family. Someday. For now, this what they had? It was all he needed.  
  
It took a bit of fumbling for him to find Stiles' leg but once he did, or he really hoped that was Stiles' leg, he squeezed it fondly.

Stiles chuckled happily both from the compliment and the leg squeeze. He put a hand on Derek's under the table, loving the physical contact. It was a well-known fact that wolves liked to communicate through touches and in that he thought Derek got lucky with such an affectionate mate like him, because he loved touching in general too. Especially when in a relationship. So small gestures like this or stroking an arm or shoulder, or a kiss and grabbing here and there wasn't rare from Stiles.  
  
Plus he could feel the content vibes from his mate. Yes, they were both enjoying this little peaceful family time, which deepened the pack bonds and it was kinda fascinating to Stiles, because now he could kinda feel that through Derek, too. If he squinted, he could faintly see the threads, like he did before with the mate and emissary bonds. It was intriguing, but something he was going to comment on only when they were alone.  
  
The dinner was spent with some light conversation about what's been going on here and in town and also some laughing. Especially when Noah tried to prevent Beth from making an even bigger mess with the food. But in the end she got her extra cookie from him while Stiles loaded the dishwasher and packed away the leftover into the fridge. All in all, it was just the evening they both needed.  
  
He volunteered to bathe Beth and tuck her into bed. By then Derek was there too and Stiles smiled as they both managed to fit on her bed so he could read a story for her while she was nestled between her two dads. Well, in the end, it took two more stories for her to fall asleep, but they didn't mind. It was clear that she was forcing herself to stay awake, maybe in fear that they'd disappear again by the time she woke up. It was a bit heartbreaking, but wasn't going to be like that, they assured her.


	2. 13: Broken but Glued Together - Part 2

**13: Broken but Glued Together – Part 2**

Once they left the door ajar to Beth’s room with Fenrir sleeping by the foot of the bed, Stiles guided Derek to his childhood room contented and all smiles.  
  
"Well, this evening went just perfect. We needed it. And guess what, I could sense and see the pack bonds to us now too. It's beautiful," he said while kicking off his sneakers.

"I can't see them, but I feel them," Derek said, touching his chest and stomach where he often felt the little tugs. It hadn't been as settled with Erica, he didn't even know when she had passed. Boyd he felt because they had more time but at the time the Hale hadn't been ready to fully make his pack whole, which had been an unfortunate thing, because maybe things would have been different then. Maybe they wouldn't be dead now. Isaac's bond had faded over time, transferred over to Scott as Derek had wanted it to. It had been better like that. Now though, he had a new chance at being alpha and he wasn't going to fail his pack again. The bonds were strong and growing stronger if Stiles was able to see them.  
  
The human was busy removing his shoes, kicking them off by slightly leaning on the bed. Derek peeked with red eyes to see where it all was to avoid another accident. Last thing he wanted was to trip and maybe bust his head open when he just wanted to cuddle and be close to his mate. Kicking off his shoes quickly to beat Stiles to it, the wolf leaped at the other male to tackle him to the bed.  
  
It creaked ominously when they both landed on it but it had survived many rough moments so it was going to survive this. Nuzzling against his mate's neck to inhale his comforting scent, Derek pulled him close, wanting to burrow them together in the bed so they could soak into the scents of pack.  
  
"You're beautiful."

Stiles just finished taking off his socks when he was tackled and may or may not have let out a quiet and not too manly squeak from the unexpected attack. But of course he let Derek manhandle him into his hold. Into which Stiles melted without any objections. It seemed he wasn't the only one tonight who was affectionate and it filled him with happiness as he completely relaxed into the bed and against Derek.  
  
One hand reached up to caress the back of his mate's neck, just like he knew Derek loved and Stiles sighed contended. "Why? I thought I'm just an ember blob," he teased on a soft tone. Of course he had to tease. Otherwise he'd get too moved from Derek's compliment.  
  
He knew his man was scarce with words, but he did express his affection through touches quite often. This hug seemed to be like one of those occasions. The compliment was a very welcomed added bonus, of course.  
  
Enjoying the hot breaths against his neck, Stiles pushed a leg between Derek's to tangle their limbs some more and hummed happily to himself. He was going to 'reek' from his mate more than usual by the time morning came. And he loved that. Loved that so much that if he could, he'd never take another shower in his life. Okay, that's a lie since he was fond of showers, but definitely not for a while.

"You are an ember blob, a beautiful ember blob," Derek shot back as they tangled up in the bed and he resisted the urge to roll around a little to make the sheets smell less like detergent. Instead he stretched out more, becoming heavier due to the caressing of his neck, right at the back where it was sensitive. It was a hidden way to scent. His own way wasn't as hidden, he kissed the skin and closed his eyes, feet pressed against those of Stiles.  
  
It was to warm them because the human often had cold feet or cold hands so Derek had a habit of using his body heat to make sure his human wasn't pressing his icy cold limbs against the werewolf's body once they were ready to get under the sheets. Derek didn't easily get cold despite having a higher core body temperature. He wasn't a reptile and handled cold well too, even snow. New York had plenty of snow in the past and also extremely hot summers because there was never a let up in a tightly packed city. And heat so wasn't pleasant for his nose when surrounded by humans.  
  
It was so early in the evening, no need for them to get to bed but, on the other hand, Derek also didn't want to leave the bed. The fur kid and the actual kid were asleep, Noah was downstairs watching TV, their bellies were full and they had the whole evening ahead of them. Cuddling in bed was exactly the right plan and they needed the intimacy, the complete freedom to soak in their company without exterior or interior threats.  
  
Today had been great, besides the thorns in his ass. "You've been very contemplative today, you okay?" For Derek to be quiet was nothing new, he was known to be a man of few words.

"Yeah. I'm more than okay, actually," Stiles purred low, basking in the warmth and scent of his soulmate. It was always like being under a thick warm blanket. Making him warm and safe, as if nothing in the world could hurt him. It also reminded him of the warmth of home, even a little bit of his mother's hugs. So no wonder he was practically melting against the bigger body.  
  
"I was just thinking about how good it felt to be back with our family, our pack. How good it is to feel you more calm and balanced too," he rubbed his cheek against Derek's forehead, his long fingers running through Derek's hair, nearly scratching him, but it was more like playing with the dark longer locks. His hair was getting longer too, not just the bushy beard. "How much we both needed this. It was a good idea coming back."  
  
"Alpha needs his pack, even a small one of mostly humans." The idea of a pack needing werewolves was old-fashioned, no longer something needed. Anybody could be pack without being turned. As long as the alpha was willing to accept them. Or sometimes, like with Noah, it happened over time because of a closeness, a bond growing. It calmed Derek and balanced him to have them all together, exactly why the Hale family had all been living together in that big house. To humans it was weird for brothers and sisters and their new families to live together. To born werewolves it was the ultimate way to have a home.  
  
"Yes, I know. I was also thinking about your idea about the tattoo parlor. I really like that. I mean... you with my arch enemy in your hands..." Stiles sighed, obviously meaning the needles "... it's disturbingly hot. Just like the idea of being the mate of the town's sole tattoo artist. It's just... pushing all the right buttons for me somehow," he giggled, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I know I'm weird. But I also know that I want to support you when it comes to your art. Because the drawings I had accidentally found are very good. It'd be a waste of your talent if you didn't do something with it once you have your eyesight back. It can maybe also serve as therapy, perhaps?" he asked softly.

Soaking in the attention of the fingers running through his hair, Derek listened quietly to Stiles babbling on about the idea of a tattoo shop. Probably had something to do with being attracted to a bad boy. Tattoo artists were never lacking attention but that wasn't why he wanted to do it. It would have been a good reason not to do it. And he doesn't really want to do art, but then again, he does. He missed the way he could get lost in it, put down on canvas whatever he felt like at that moment.  
  
"You never told me you found my sketch book." Or one of them since there were a few hidden around so Derek could grab them and hide them easily if disturbed. People had a tendency to walk right in wherever he lived and he had never corrected them on it because he had heard them coming long before they had reached his door. The idea of people coming by whenever they wanted to appealed to him. He wasn't one for appointments, wasn't used to living like that anymore. He was going to, because life worked like that, especially with a little child.  
  
"Peter wanted me to go to art school, that had been the plan. Paige would go too for her talent with the cello and I'd go for my art. We were going to apply to the same colleges. After... it wasn't important anymore."

"It's understandable..." Stiles hummed, sliding his fingertips down to Derek's shoulder to lightly squeeze it in a comforting gesture before they returned to the wolf's nape. "Losing her has changed everything," Stiles whispered. He knew it was still a sore point for Derek. Not only because he had to kill his first love, but because Paige's blood on the Nemeton revived it and was probably the reason why Derek was so tied to that tree too. He gave it new life with letting go of another. Not to mention the changes it brought to him on a personal level. Stiles could still feel the guilt when his mate was talking about her.  
  
For a brief moment Stiles wondered if all that was somehow meant to happen for them to get here? After all, he believes that nothing happens without a reason. Not that he'd bring that up to Derek right now since he usually disagreed when he mentioned druid things like 'a greater plan' and 'the Universe' and 'the Balance'. So he had learned to minimize those occasions. It was enough for the young emissary to think about such things while keeping those thoughts to himself. Well, as much as the bonds let him.  
  
"Yeah," Derek said when Stiles remarked how Paige's death had been the point of no return because it was true. Because of her death, he had revived the Nemeton, had his eyes change, had been so wounded that it left him open for Kate to see him as her perfect victim. If he hadn't killed Paige, none of all the bad things would have happened. She had been his first love and when he had killed her, had his hands stained with her blood, nothing had ever been the same. He could guess what Stiles was thinking, the whole fate thing, that it was all meant to happen. But that kind of thinking only made Derek angry, because of all the suffering for a higher plan? No. For a long time he had thought he had been cursed or something. Only way to explain everything that had been going wrong in his life.  
  
"And well... it was an accident that I found that sketch book while packing a bit at the loft when you were out cold from the herb potions after the soul-merging," he confessed. "I was fascinated to say the least, but didn't want to bring it up when we had more pressing matters. Are you mad? Because I guess you hid it for a reason and I'm pretty sure there are more hidden all over the place," he hummed. "My detective skills are tingling like Spider-Man's spidey-senses so I'm probably right. You don't have to hide this side of you from me, you know. I can't draw too much, but I appreciate art. For example, I have tons of comic books!" he beamed, babbling again, partly to cheer Derek up a bit with guiding his thoughts away from his lost love.

The wolf slid sideways so they were more entangled without Derek crushing the human. "I'm not mad. I'm just..." It was hard to explain why he did what he did. It wasn't like he had ever been ashamed of it and yet never had been ready to share it either. For a while it was because being surrounded by a group of rowdy teenagers hadn't been exactly the right setting for it. He hadn't wanted them to judge something that meant a lot to him. Or they'd see the drawings and realize what was going on in his head. "For a long time I was the asshole, the one who could take it and handle it. You were the only one to even see me as somebody with emotions."  
  
And since Stiles had seen one of the books, he'd know why it was a sensitive thing. It was much like a diary in a way. They were filled with memories, monsters, the pack, pages of fire, of his long lost family, of Paige. And a whole lot of Stiles. "It was personal. And I guess I was so used to hiding it that I forgot that I didn't need to anymore." Isaac and Erica? They would have scolded it, made fun of it. Scott might have been open to it later on once he had gotten used to Derek having feelings. "You're right, I've hidden about ten books."

Stiles pulled back enough so he could take Derek's bearded face between his slender hands to look at him. It didn't matter that the white eyes stared at him blindly. He knew he had Derek's attention and he felt how vulnerable Derek was in that moment too. Stiles had realized just after a few pages of the sketchbook that it was a very personal object in his hands. Something to be respected and treasured and he might've felt a bit bad for going through it, but the drawings were just too good. Raw emotions the artist couldn't express verbally. That's why Stiles loved art as a medium too.  
  
"I could tell it was personal. That's why you had so many drawings of me too..." It wasn't a question, just a simple fact. "I was very... flattered when I got to those drawings. I mean it. No one ever drew me like that. Spent so much time drawing me. Seeing me the way I really am. Not just the annoying hyperactive know-it-all-better spaz. The clumsy nervous one with the big mouth," he said quietly, his thumbs rubbing along Derek's cheeks. "Don't hide your talent from me in the future," he added and gently kissed his mate.  
  
Just to break the kiss in a few moments with a slight gasp. "Wait... does this mean that I can treasure hunt now for those 'about ten books'? What do I get once I find all? A level up? Some special upgrade to my items or magic?"

Laughing against the lips, Derek knew there was no way of stopping Stiles from looking for them now that he knew. Besides, he was kind of curious how long it would take for them all to resurface, since the human was nothing if not very resourceful and determined. "You'd get a free drawing." Honestly, they weren't hidden that well since the idea was that he could grab them easily. Isaac hadn't been the type to look closely at anything, sticking to his own room and never had been snooping. The beta had assumed there hadn't been more to the loft than what there was, which, at first glance, wasn't much at all.  
  
"We should get them anyways before they start working on the loft." He'd hate for them to get water damage or any other kind of damage. "My paintings are in the vault. It seemed the safest spot in case of a fire." All his important papers were in a fire resistant suitcase, along with a USB stick with all of the pictures he had made over the years on his phones, or at least the ones he had remembered to keep. And of course there were ownership papers in the vault of all his properties. Derek Hale was nothing if not prepared for anything.  
  
Leaning into the touches, he pressed closer to his mate. "I like that you know it all better, I like that despite being human you always were ready to throw yourself into anything. Though I hated it too. I think I started drawing you when you stopped hating me so much."

"Soooo... a pretty long time ago then..." Stiles hummed, his cheeks burning from the blush spreading there thanks to Derek's compliments. "Which I really appreciate, as I said and it was probably a wise choice to hide those paintings in the vault. The old pack wouldn't have appreciated them since they were so not into art. Well, except for me, of course. I'd have appreciated them but also would've hated if something happened to them during the many fights which took place at the loft," Stiles mused while one of his hands slid down along Derek's chest to stroke along his side. "Does this mean... that once I find all your secret books, you'll draw me like one of your French girls?" the giddy male chuckled. It always made him like that (and happy) when he learned such small details about Derek's fascination with him. And the more he knew, the more he loved his wolf.  
  
"By the way, how's the ass?" he suddenly asked, his hand ending up on the slightly torn jeans to lightly squeeze the round butt. "All healed up? Shouldn't I take a closer look? Just to make sure, of course. Wouldn't want you to get permanent damage from my mom's beloved rose bushes... Which, by the way, is a pain in the ass..." Yes, here Stiles returned to the giggling. "... so a pain in the ass to tend to." He tried to contain himself, but it was just no use tonight, it seemed.

"I'll draw you like one of my French boys," Derek corrected with an easy smile. As much as he didn't doubt that Stiles would look beautiful with red lips and long hair and whatever else but he looked his best when he was all himself, long limbs and awkward angles. Though Derek did like a little fat but Stiles was slender and although he had gained some weight due to muscles, there was no softness on the belly. Yet. It didn't matter, the wolf didn't care how his mate looked as long as he was happy with himself and he'd always be supported with whatever decisions he'd make about his looks.  
  
"I promise to try staying still and look pretty for the nude drawing. Once I found all the books, of course..." Stiles grinned from ear-to-ear, hand already sliding forward to unbuckle Derek's belt and open his jeans. And that promise was something because staying still didn't come easy for someone like Stiles who had that nervous energy about him usually even in his sleep. Hence the livid sleeper title Derek had given him a while back.  
  
Stiles would never have to do much to look pretty for a drawing, he was beautiful in his own way and the reason why Derek had often drawn him was because he wasn't conventional. Stiles was actually at his prettiest when he thought nobody was looking, concentrating on whatever would have his interest then, staring at his whiteboard full of colored threads. When he figured something out and he had smiled to himself, taking pride in it. Those moments had been memorized onto paper often. As well as Stiles chewing on something, which, admittedly, had been often. Straws, his sweater, pens, food, fingers... A habit he hadn't outgrown even now and Derek still loved it.

When Stiles mentioned the Hale had actually managed to land himself in Claudia's rose bushes, Derek felt a little guilty and hoped he didn't destroy them with his weight. He wasn't a light person and though the bushes had done a number on his ass, they wouldn't withstand much. Nobody had said anything about them being destroyed though so hopefully they weren't too badly harmed. "Maybe you should get a closer look to make sure you didn't miss a thorn."  
  
He hadn't. There was no pain at all, Derek would feel it if there was something left in his flesh, even something as small as thorns. Skin might grow over them but there would be these small pains, like back when the Nogitsune had blown up the sheriff's station and Derek had been the intended target. His back had been shredded to ribbons and glass embedded in his skin all over so pieces had been left by accident because Argent had been the one to pluck them out in a badly lit cell. The pain left over by small pieces each time he moved, yeah, those were hard to miss. Especially in the ass region.  
  
With a quick peck on Derek's lips and a grin on his own, Stiles moved out of the embrace enough to kneel up on the bed so he could drag the wolf's jeans off along with his underwear. "Just to make sure, of course..." he echoed that thought, eyes becoming hungry from the half-naked man's sight as he kicked off his own jeans too but left his underwear on for now, because a part of him liked the slight constraint it put on his filling cock.  
  
His fond musings about the human were interrupted by Stiles eagerly undoing his pants, Derek helping by lifting his ass so his mate could pull it all off in one go.  
  
"Dr. Stilinski in the house. Let's see how the patient is doing," he chuckled low and leaned down to caress then kiss along the previously injured ass-cheek. "Things seem to be in order... no remaining thorns detected," he announced, running his tongue along said cheek. "But I should check the surrounding area thoroughly. Just to make sure...." he added and pushed on Derek's hip to make him turn on his back. The slender hands opened the muscular thighs with a low hungry growl in the depth of his throat and he picked the right one to kiss and lightly bite along the sensitive inner-side, nearing the source of that maddening musky scent between the legs.

His mate was right there, and the wolf was swept away by the whirlwind only the human could bring to him because only with Stiles was sex this amazing thing he couldn't get enough of, where he felt completely freed and unashamed about his needs and those of his partner. Which is why Derek spread his legs more as Stiles settled between them, feeling bared and not even caring.  
  
Reaching out, his hand slid into the messy hair as Stiles was playfully biting, growling to encourage him to keep going while he felt the pinches of the blunt human teeth heal before they could even be bruises. Always a shame they didn't last or he'd be proudly showing off as much as Stiles would after they had sex. The human loved to get marked up as much as Derek did so they weren't careful with it.

Stiles enjoyed the hand in his hair as he kept biting and licking his way up on the thick thigh. He could feel how much Derek loved this already. And he couldn't hide a grin once he began nosing Derek's shaft, letting his hot breath excite him.  
  
"I've heard of a method for searching for irregularities on and in the skin... with one's mouth. They say it's quite effective," the druid commented then to prove his point, he kissed up along the length, occasionally following a vein up to the tip with the tip of his tongue. "Let me know if it works for you," he chuckled low and would've winked too if Derek wasn't blind. And so with that Stiles pressed his tongue against the slit to lap up the beads of pre-cum before fitting the wide tip between his eager lips. His hum was satisfied as he plastered his open palms against his mate's rippling abs, head starting to slowly bob up and down along with a few satisfied moans.  
  
God, he loved how thick and long Derek was! Loved it that he knew he was doing it right when his jaw started slightly hurting. Well, that feeling wasn't there yet, so Stiles had decided to slowly but steadily accelerate his speed.

Obviously it worked for Derek because his erection couldn't be firmer than it already was, leaking a steady drip of pre-come. His mouth couldn't quite form any kind of words though, not when Stiles' mouth was so occupied with taking as much of the werewolf's cock as possible. Despite all the failed attempts to deep-throat the rather impressive length, his mate was determined to keep trying each time they engaged in oral sex. It wasn't like Derek didn't enjoy it like this, if anything he never wanted this to end.  
  
It felt somewhat ridiculous to be half-naked with his sweater still on so he attempted to get it off without choking Stiles on an influx of dick. It was best to do it quickly, and the clothing half-dangled on his arm because he refused to let go of Stiles' hair. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get the same kind of grip again if he let go now. Instead he pushed his hips up gently, barely more than a wiggle to test if he could move along with Stiles.  
  
"I think I have more irregularities, if you could feel with your mouth more…" he panted, his voice hoarse and strained because of what the human was doing to him.

Stiles could only hum along in agreement, the vibrations of his voice going through the thick shaft in his mouth. Just to make sure the examination was indeed thorough, he used his tongue on the underside of the tasty meat. Circling it, pressing and moving against it once it was flattened. He didn't mind his saliva starting to slide down on the portion of Derek's dick which he couldn't take into his mouth yet, or on his red lips and chin. He was working his lover with closed eyes and content little noises along with the wet ones. Each time he moved his mouth upwards, he sucked hard on his man, moving along with the slight bucking once they found the right rhythm.  
  
The salty and slightly bitter taste of the pre-cum he was swallowing down and the musky scent filled his senses, urging Stiles on to slide the dick deeper inch by inch until it hit the back of his throat. He was prepared now so he fought off his gag reflex fast and took a few more inches right down his throat. His cheek and face turned red as he was holding his breath and swallowed around the thick meat a few times before he fully pulled it out of his mouth. A string of saliva-pre-cum mix was still connecting his swollen bottom lip to the tip and he eagerly licked it off, circling his tongue around the mushroom tip.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Have to look again," he said on a hoarse voice, which will only get hoarser the longer he does this, but he so didn't mind that! So with that in mind, he dived down on his mate again, forcing it deeper with another inch this time, his nose nearly touching the hairs at the base. Stiles was nearly there, nearly able to take all of it, but this angle wasn't the best for that. Maybe next time he'll succeed when he's kneeling in front of his mate. But he wanted to do that only when Derek could actually see him succeed too. For now he settled with going this deep and massaging the hard cock with his throat muscles.

Oh god. _Oh god_. Stiles took him deeper than he had been able to before, nearly completely all the way and Derek was wondering if dying of pleasure was a thing that could happen. It felt like he was about to succumb completely. He forgot to breathe, his hold on the messy hair tightened as he fought not to buck up into the tight warmth enclosed along his length.  
  
"Stiles......!" Derek had to pull tighter to make his mate stop sucking him since he was about to come from the sheer feeling of somebody being able to take him in all the way. Well, nearly all the way. "Stiles, please... I'm about to come." It was too soon, they barely had done anything so he was hoping to stave off the orgasm unless of course the human was determined to make him come this way. It could get embarrassing fast if he did so Derek tugged Stiles closer to steal his lips, tasting himself. "It's too soon."

Stiles certainly had become very skilled with his mouth and Derek knew once the other could swallow him down, he'd come instantly no matter if it happened at first swallow or not. Licking into the tempting mouth, he chased after his own taste, cleaning along the teeth before he sucked on the tongue.

Stiles was pretty satisfied and smug with himself about this near-success. And even if he didn't fully succeed yet, it seemed to have pushed Derek right to the edge from the intense pleasure only his mouth managed to give him. But since he had other plans, he didn't protest when he was pulled up for that kiss and he returned it eagerly with his swollen and sensitive ones, knowing well that Derek was enjoying his own taste on his tongue too.  
  
"Next time I'll be able to fully take you," he whispered his promise onto the wolf's lips as he was hovering above him, not allowing himself to press against his mate because then he wouldn't be able to stop himself from getting the friction his achingly hard cock needed.  
  
Nobody had ever been able to fully take him so the whispered promise made Derek moan, tempted to push Stiles' head down to get that feeling now but he could be patient. Next time though, he was going to ask for that promised blow job. Or that probably very short oral which he wasn't going to be embarrassed about because it would be his very first time to be fully deep-throated. Nobody could hold out for long when that happened for the first time.  
  
"Come on now..." he said hoarsely and took one of Derek's hands. "Kneel up and sit back on your heels. I have plans with you. And if it makes you feel better, I failed to detect any irregularities so it's safe to say that you had made a full recovery," Stiles chuckled as he sat back on his own heels too while he waited for Derek to take up the required position.  
  
Once he finally did, Stiles took a moment to admire the sight. Broad shoulders, beautifully defined muscles and a glistening, very hard cock bobbing between the slightly open strong thighs...

"You're breathtakingly gorgeous and hot. I have no real words for just how much..." Stiles stroked along the naked chest, helping Derek to finally fully get rid of his sweater which was still dangling from one arm. That made Stiles giggle a bit.

A curious eyebrow was arched upwards to the younger man when a position was requested, one Derek easily took, balancing himself on the soft mattress by keeping his legs slightly apart as he rested on his knees before sitting back. He couldn't see what Stiles was doing besides watching him, letting those eyes roam over him hungrily, it's why he knew he was ogled, feeling the heated gaze. The praised words made him blush because they were genuine, so he ducked his head even though he couldn't even see. It was instinct, a habit he was used to whenever he was praised and blushing. He had been told it was okay to say thank you when complimented but it felt like something so empty when he was being admired so fully.

The next moment Stiles practically climbed the muscular thighs so he could get closer. One arm was draped around Derek’s shoulders, the other absently playing with a nipple as he stole another kiss, his own thighs tightening around his man.  
  
Derek chuckled at the light giggle, feeling the sweater being removed and a nearly naked body pressed against his own eagerly. His arm went around Stiles' back to have a hand land on the cheeks still covered by underwear. His mate was a tease like that.

"Touch me... jerk us both. I want to feel my cock against yours..." Stiles whispered hotly into Derek's ear before lightly biting and sucking on the lobe.

"Your underwear might end up torn," the wolf warned without any regret, his other hand finding the boxer shorts to dip into, a weeping head smearing moistness the moment his fingers came in touch with the firm flesh. Derek didn't bother removing the shorts, instead he pushed them down enough to pull the erection out, wrapping his large hand around them both. The feeling of two leaking erections being held close made him moan along with the teasing of his earlobe.

He found Derek adorable with his blushing and still not being that comfortable with taking compliments, but he was too busy purring from the comment regarding his underwear's possible fate.  
  
"I don't mind. I have plenty other underwear," Stiles said but it quickly turned into a moan and his eyes rolled back into his head when Derek finally, FINALLY reached under said last piece of clothing on him and touched his achingly hard leaking cock.

"God..." Stiles always got to Derek so intensely, even a simple hand job like this wasn't exactly simple between them. "You feel so good," Derek said as the warm hand moved along the two lengths.

"Oh fuck... you too!" Stiles managed to groan once their erections were pressed together by a warm hand's firm grip. The smaller man's hips came alive right away and he began moving against the other, gasping for air a few times while he kissed and gently bit along Derek's neck.  
  
His fingers dug into a shoulder to steady himself then finally pulled back enough to use his hand to take Derek's free one and lift the fingers to his lips. What he did next was something Stiles wished Derek could see, because he knew his own look was filthy and hot, mixed with some amber glowing since his magic started reacting more to their closeness and being touched just the right way.  
  
The swollen lips wrapped along two fingers and he sucked on them with some dirty moans, letting his saliva coat them with the help of his playful tongue. He pushed a third finger into his mouth too and mimicked sucking Derek's dick from a couple of minutes ago, making sure that they were slippery enough. It was just then that he released the glistening fingers and led them back to his half-covered ass and between his ass-cheeks.  
  
Derek’s grip on the two erections had faltered the moment a wet mouth sucked on his fingers. And he knew what it looked like without even seeing what was happening. After all those years of watching that gifted mouth wrap itself around pretty much everything it could, he knew exactly the look on his mate's face as he thoroughly made the digits wet. They were soaked with spit and dripping when they were guided to Stiles' back, finding the warm and dry hole.  
  
Stiles groaned out of breath once he pushed and rubbed them against his twitching hole. "You know what to do, big guy..." he moaned while slowly bucking against both the cock and hand and the wet fingers.

Derek didn't need more guidance then and there, because yeah, he knew exactly what to do, didn't need his eyesight for it at all. His middle finger smeared the spit around the tight entrance before he used his index finger to push it against the rim to coax the muscle enough to relax into letting the finger press inside. Spit dried too quickly, even as soaked as his fingers had been. But Stiles loved the burn of the barely enough lubrication. There was no way he'd do that with his erection, it would cause serious injuries but a finger wasn't big enough to tear anything as long as the nails were kept short and it was done with a lot of care.  
  
Care Derek had for his mate in abundance. He never wanted to hurt him again, not on purpose. Not if he had anything to say about it. It's why he pushed the tip of his finger inside before pulling it back and repeating the motion, pressing only slightly deeper to work on opening up the human for more. The rim was easing up on the tightness, as was the second ring of muscles, letting him sink his finger in all the way up to the second knuckle.  
  
It was impossible for Stiles not to stop too and rest his forehead against Derek's shoulder with closed eyes, slightly panting and pushing against that finger. His whole focus was on that motion and relaxing his ass to let it in faster. The slight burn it caused despite the spit was something pleasant that ran up his spine and caused goose bumps to rise on his pale skin.  
  
He made a guttural sound of pleasure when the middle-finger was finally all the way in, just staying there motionless while Stiles panted as his ass muscles relaxed around the digit. His head already felt too light and dizzy from the careful fingering and he realized that his cock oozed more pre-cum by the tip, sliding it down on the hard flesh just to smear against Derek's erection too. He saw it when he cracked his eyes open and the pressed together tips came into view.  
  
It was then that Derek remembered the thick cocks in his hand, too focused on getting the human impaled on his fingers to even move his other hand at all. "We need lube." For both his hand job as well as the fingering. "I want to push all my three fingers inside you."  
  
It took a moment or two for the emissary to comprehend what Derek was saying but he made an agreeing sound and reached back to gently pull the finger out. He immediately felt empty but battled that feeling and the need to shove the finger back, because what Derek said was something he really wanted to happen.  
  
"Fuck... yes! I want that. All three of them in me..." he babbled as he not too gracefully fumbled off Derek's lap to crawl towards the nightstand where they kept the bottle of lube in the drawer. "Stupid thing..." he grumbled when he nearly dropped it on the floor in his eagerness then once he clutched it successfully, he scrambled back to climb his man again, the heat of the familiar body a very welcomed feeling. Not to mention the scent and closeness.  
  
"Here, let me help you..." he said on his new sexy hoarse voice and took Derek's hand again and squirted a nice amount of lube into it to warm it up a bit. "Work your magic on me, my big bad!" he grinned and playfully bit into Derek's neck.

Derek had waited on the bed patiently, not moving an inch since Stiles was determined for him to be in this position. He listened to the human stumbling around to get the lube hurriedly, only making his own spastic movements worse with that, he'd imagine. Rushing always did. But no major accidents happened because the warm body was back against his but instead of getting the tube of lube pressed into his hand, his fingers were coated in the liquid instead, along with his hand.  
  
It warmed up quickly with his higher body warmth, so he used his dry hand to guide it to Stiles’ ass, so his slicked up hand knew where to follow. For a moment the touches were fluttering as the fingers searched around for the barely prepared hole, feeling the rim catch on one of his fingers as the human's breathing hitched. There it was. Unaware, a smile played on Derek’s lips as he pressed the lube-slicked finger back in, slowly. It was a tight fit at first, the lube making it easier to get in past the second knuckle.  
  
"You smell like magic, so I think that means you like it," Derek purred into his mate's ear, adding a second finger. Taking his time there to scissor them, pull them in and out to stretch the tightness into a more relaxed opening as the muscles accepted his digits. Both rings were fully stretched and opened, so the wolf tested the rim with a third finger, see if it could be added. The human's body was used to the Hale's impressive length, and the thick knot, used to being opened up to too much thickness so with some preparing, Derek's large fingers pressed in.  
  
The tightness made Derek take in a sharp breath, because it felt so good, so tight and warm. The scent of their arousal was thickening in the air.

"Y-yes!" That's all Stiles could say in that moment, the hot puff of breath by his ear adding just as much to his excitement like the fingering that followed. A wrecked moan was Derek's reward once all three digits were buried in his nicely stretching ass. Blunt nails dug into the wide shoulders and Stiles shuddered and panted, slowly beginning to ride the fingers as his hips came alive again.  
  
He already felt so full from the fingers, but he knew more was going to come. And hopefully both of them would come hard soon too. He nearly snorted from his own clever little pun, but was too busy moaning his pleasure into Derek's neck.  
  
"So good... Don't stop!" he lightly bit the warm neck, burying his face into the source of that beloved scent he was going to carry thickly after their coupling. Just like Derek would the scent of magic and Stiles too. Because the wolf was right. The magic was already lingering, swirling lazily around them in anticipation. Stiles loved this. The building sexual tension, the nearly sizzling and very much charged air around them, the thick aroma of the lust for each other.  
  
He managed to slide a hand down between them and push his briefs a bit further down. By then their cocks were wet enough from the pre-cum that tackling the momentarily very difficult task of putting lube on his own hand wasn't necessary. So Stiles simply grabbed both cocks and moaned as they finally pressed together. He was practically fucking against Derek's with the rocking of his hips while he was riding the thick fingers too.

Resting his forehead against Stiles' shoulder, Derek focused on everything happening at once, their joined hands on their joined cocks, his fingers thick and slick enveloped by his mate's body. Their harsh breathing taking up the room as well as their scents mingling together into that one scent he loved so much: their mate scent. It was theirs and the magic combined into one unique scent which made him feel like his head was up in the clouds. And yet it was so grounding, because this was them together and though it had been tried, it wasn't going to be taken away from them, not even with decades of torture. There was a sense of triumph within him, silent tears leaking from his eyes that this was not taken away as he had feared.  
  
Stiles gave him all the control he needed, never once doing something he didn't want. Mindful of the werewolf's hang-ups as Derek did his best to accommodate Stiles as well. The younger man was virile and sexually active, initiating it and luckily fine with the other not doing that as much, as if he knew deep down that Derek needed a bit of a push to ignite his sexual needs. Which were more frequent than ever before. It was why this was always so special between them. So overwhelming and good, everything he never thought it could be like.  
  
"I want to be inside you," he whispered, knowing his voice betrayed all of his emotions, his need for them to join in that way. "I need you." So badly it almost ached as his heart swelled with the love he felt for this ridiculous human.

"Need you too... With everything I am..." Stiles moaned softly and lifted his head to look at Derek. His senses were heightened, their bonds – especially the mate bond – pulsing with the love for each other. He felt Derek's flowing through it and it was beautiful. He smelled the salty tears before he saw them and Stiles leaned in to kiss them off from under the blind white eyes. There was a consoling little sound he made, one that resembled something a wolf would make to reassure and comfort a pack member. The emissary wasn't always aware of the wolf-like gestures he made after inheriting quite a few through their bonding, but on a basic level knew that Derek loved and needed those so there was no real need for Stiles to monitor them. They just happened, like now.  
  
"Want you buried inside me. I'm burning up for it..." he panted huskily and it was true. His body was warming up as if he had a light fever. The Spark was about to be ignited, he could feel and he wanted that too. Strangely, he felt a purpose growing in the Spark, but didn't know yet what it meant because he got too distracted by what was happening to them physically.  
  
It would've been so easy to come like this. With their joined hands moving on their shafts until they both made a mess between them. But they both needed more, it was clear as day. So Stiles reluctantly freed their cocks from the joined grip, giving a short breather for both of them. His ass slowed down on the fingers while he reached for the lube and this time poured a nice amount into his own palm. While it warmed up, he used the opportunity to steal sensual kisses from his mate. It was so easy to get lost in his werewolf. It always blew Stiles' mind. He was so perfect for him. In moments like these, he could completely believe that they were literally made for each other.  
  
With that thought his hand found Derek's thick and long shaft and coated it with the slick substance. He loved the wet sounds his sliding hand made on the cock which was going to be buried into him very soon. That made Stiles look down between them while his heartbeats. quickened again and a hot wave of lust washed through his body in anticipation.  
  
"Pull out your fingers, my love," he whispered and when he felt that happening, his free hand helped steady himself on Derek's shoulder and Stiles lifted himself higher so he could guide the slick and glistening cock-head to his loose entrance. He could feel how wet and open he was. Derek did a good job with his fingers, but as he began slowly pushing down on the wide tip, the stretch and burn were still intense and Stiles had to remind himself to breathe through it.  
  
 _My love_. Stiles had many nicknames for him, and not all of them were appreciated but they were part of the human, he nicknamed everything. Even his own name was one he came up with so Derek never protested them since they became a couple, and this one was one he loved for sure. He wasn't comfortable using nicknames, felt unsure about them, like they didn't belong coming from his mouth so he hadn't tried it yet. Pulling his fingers out as asked, Derek sighed disappointed at the loss of the tightness and warmth on his fingers. Not that the disappointment lasted long when his erection was pressed against the wet entrance instead.  
  
Stiles made small circles and up and down movements, essentially fucking himself lower and lower onto the impressive cock of his mate. He loved every second of it and he expressed that with pleasure-filled moans and soft whines once he let the positioned cock go to wrap his slick fingers around the base of his own, keeping a firm pressure on it not to come too soon from the mind-blowing stretch.  
  
His nails left deep crescents in Derek's shoulder, his hot breath was puffing against the wolf's mouth over and over again until Stiles' firm and wet ass finally swallowed every inch, the slight burning of the stretch and the pressure against his warm walls resulting in more thick drops of pre-cum sliding down on his own shaft.  
  
Slowly Derek’s dick was pressed inside. Despite the prep and the lube used, it was still a tight fit, taking Derek’s breath away as the salty tears dried on his cheeks. The wolf didn't even dare to breathe at all until blunt human nails pressed into his flesh and he had to moan. It was too much, it was always too much when entering his mate like this. Stiles taking him so well, so eager, not once holding back from the large endowment Derek had. He seemed to even prefer it.  
  
"God... _So_ full... _Love it_..." Stiles panted hotly onto Derek's lips while he let them get used to the feeling as much as possible and kissed his mate with more passion than before.

"You feel so good," the wolf groaned, gripping Stiles hard by the hips to keep him from moving. He had to, or this was going to be over way too soon. The tight grip probably was going to leave bruises, it was impossible not to with the way his fingers pressed into the skin as sweat gathered on his forehead. Making love to Stiles was like taking drugs: it was overwhelming and addicting, even mind-blowing. Derek focused on inhaling a few times, in and out, thinking of anything to not come right away. Math problems, Elizabeth crying... scratch that, only Elizabeth was enough to promptly scare away the orgasm.  
  
"Okay." The word was whispered against Stiles' lips, breaking off the kiss even though the word was more said to himself than his mate. Easing up on his grip, his fingers slid under the coltish legs to help move, experimentally thrusting upwards to test for the right angle. Yes, this was perfect, always so perfect.

His mate couldn't suppress a breathy laugh from the way Derek had to persuade himself that he wasn't going to blow the second they moved. It filled Stiles with pride because he alone managed to do that to the big bad wolf... He felt kinda disappointed though when the firm grip on his hips eased up but was looking forward to the marks to bruise. He loved those on his body just as much as Derek loved to look at (and sometimes press down on) them afterwards. Stiles doubted this was ever going to change for either of them.  
  
But his little reverie was cut short the second he felt that first searching thrust. It immediately resulted in a desperate moan and his hold around his base to tighten a bit. In certain circles he'd have been called a 'size queen,' a title he was secretly proud of for being able to take all of his mate and enjoying him so much. It was no lie, though. He loved every inch of that beautiful hard cock in him, making him feel _so full_. He had told Derek numerous times how much he loved that, but that didn't mean Stiles'd stop himself from repeating it.  
  
Now, though, he could only gasp for air and move his hips just as experimentally as Derek’s thrust upwards. It took them only a few slow tries to find the perfect rhythm. The generous amount of lube made the slide easier once his tight muscles eased up some more, allowing a slow but steady pace to be established. It resulted in more panting and broken moans, the first sweat drops beginning to glide down along the pale skin of his slightly arched spine.  
  
"So intense... so good... I love you in me," Stiles babbled against Derek's mouth, practically stealing his breaths, one arm still holding onto the shoulders, the other holding his own orgasm back so he could fully enjoy the ride on the massive shaft. "But I need to feel you... even deeper," he managed to pant, slamming his ass harder and faster on Derek a few more times before he suddenly pulled all the way off.  
  
Everything in him screamed against it, along with the steadily building magic. The room tilted a bit as he got dizzy from the sudden physical break from his mate, but he didn't stop from crawling off his mate just to turn around and essentially take the same position, just facing away from Derek this time. With a trembling hand and a wildly beating heart, he tried to get some air into his lungs as he guided the thick cock back inside to fully sit on it.  
  
What....? _No_..... Derek frowned in confusion when Stiles suddenly moved off his erection and even away from him, leaving him to whine in the back of his throat in protest. It was getting so good and now his erection was twitching in the cool air, bereft of the tight heat it had been slowly inserted in. His lips had parted, an actual protest on his tongue because he wasn't okay with this, nobody was okay with this, not even the magic because there was this tug at the bond right at his stomach.  
  
The slide downward was faster and harder this time and Stiles had to bite his own forearm to muffle the loud yell once he bottomed out with his arched back pressed against the sweaty chest.  
  
"Oh my god... So fucking... deep... and... _intense_! YES!" Stiles grumbled against his bitten arm. His other hand held onto Derek's side for balance, fingers digging into the wolf's flesh while his hips circled slowly with the cock fully buried in him.

Good thing Stiles decided to move back right as Derek wanted to speak up, essentially backing into Derek with his ass and the rest of his body. "Sti-iles," the wolf moaned when he was enveloped yet again, his erection getting a little confused with all these mixed signals before it got with the program again, the pert little backside settling all the way down to rest against his pubic hairs as the older man bottomed out. The tight warm walls were enveloping him in silky heat, his hardness coring out a place within, bruising the flesh if it didn't budge.  
  
Of course the human took charge, Stiles was such a bossy bottom that it was like a rollercoaster to have sex with him. It would be a lie if Derek said he didn't love it, because he did. He loved how Stiles was creative and would take control of the situation in his eagerness to get as much as he could. For a moment it was allowed, for a moment Derek was too busy breathing to do anything but feel this body. His hands slipped around to settle on the hips again, slowly tightening their grips to find the previous spots where bruises were going to bloom by tomorrow.

"You feel so perfect for an ember blob," Derek lightly teased, his voice catching at a particular swivel of the hips.  
  
It was true though, Stiles felt perfect. He was perfect in his imperfections, fitting Derek like a glove in all the ways. They were impossible together and yet so right. Life without Stiles had been just as tumultuous and dangerous as with him. Although it hadn't felt as good because of the emptiness.

Fingers pressed into the flesh as Derek raised himself on his knees more, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in with a wet squelch. Holding Stiles in place, Derek started a slow thrusting rhythm, ass slapping against groin with loud fleshy sounds and the bed creaked along happily.

"Happy to... satisfy..." Stiles chuckled out of breath from Derek's tease, but it quickly turned into another moan the second those strong fingers gripped the already tender and bruising flesh of his hips. A perk of having such a pale skin. But what he loved even more was the way Derek immobilized him with such ease. How his cock slid nearly all the way out just to push right back in, rubbing along all the sensitive spots, going so maddeningly deep into him that each slow thrust pushed that little air out of his lungs which the human managed to swallow hastily during pulling back.  
  
He knew he had to keep his voice down, but it wasn't easy. The best he could do was turning his loud moans and yells of pleasure into some whines and grunts and panting, his head bumping against the side of Derek's as his eyes rolled back into his head and his hands took hold of the wolf's forearms for leverage. He was getting completely lost as he was giving in. Giving _all of him_ to his mate. To his alpha. To the love of his life.  
  
Their sweaty bodies were moving in perfect harmony, each move complimenting the other, pushing them closer to their shared release. It was there, just out of reach as they kept swimming in a kind of deep pleasure only mates could experience with deep feelings for each other and a wide open bond. And they had two of such bonds. They were pulsing to the rapid beating of their hearts, the magic ready to get loose.  
  
"D-Derek! Y-yes! _So good_! Keep... going!" Stiles managed to utter with his lips which were starting to go numb, his whole body tensing and trembling like a leaf from the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. And it was growing and growing along with the magic. Goose bumps covered his glistening skin and all hairs on his body stood on end while the air around them felt thick and sizzling, fully charged with the gathering magic and their impending orgasm.  
  
His nails dug into Derek's skin, breaking it, and more pre-cum slid along his slightly bobbing, rock-hard cock the second the rune on his forearm burned up, the Spark deep inside igniting and catching on fire, which only Stiles could see and hold back with the last remaining control he had.  
  
" _Derek! PLEASE_!" Stiles whined, right at the brink of completely falling apart. But he needed his mate to come with him. It felt more important now than ever for some reason and he wanted it too. _So badly_!

"Not yet, not yet," Derek panted with desperate breaths. " _Almost_." Almost there was not even an exaggeration, he was so close that it took physical exertion to hold back and plunge within Stiles a few more times to make the build up even more intense. Despite the fact that the nails drawing blood on his arms made the pain and pleasure draw to a close, despite his hips stuttering and his body a sweating mess of matted hair and straining muscles, he drew back once more before sheathing himself for the final time.  
  
The orgasm was as blinding as his eyes were, but not as dark. Sparks ignited behind his tightly closed eyelids, making him see fireworks exploding all over the darkness, his body shivering. Everything had curled, toes, fingers, muscles bunched up before it was all let go into this crescendo of everything. Whatever words the wolf uttered, they were lost in the guttural sounds coming from him, caught between moans and his mate's name. If they hadn't been in the Stilinski home, he might have howled.  
  
His knot had attempted to make itself known right before the orgasm had been wrangled out of him but he had pushed it back, not yet, not now. As much as Stiles loved having it, this was theirs, their lovemaking, their intense mating filled with nothing but need.  
  
Derek's seed spilled at the same time as Stiles' did, as if they had perfectly timed this together, the human's walls drawing the orgasm out as the contractions milked him. Not something he was even aware of, his hips stuttering and moving while the magic spilled as much as their seed did, entering him without needing any kind of prompting or balancing ritual. It glowed under his skin, like he was a bulb with the switch flipped on, glowing out of his eyes, his mouth, crawling everywhere in this fiery caress of overwhelming heat.  
  
Slinking along the protective wall in his head, along his heart, their soul bond, rejoicing the freedom to roam, all of it within the wolf for the briefest of moments before it slithered its way back to the druid where it belonged.

There were no words to describe how this all felt to the young mage too... His whole being was shaken to the core from the intensity of their physical and spiritual release, pushing him close to fainting into that orgasm. He had never felt it this overwhelmingly – like it shook the whole world around him. He was blinded, seeing only white hot heat and pleasure, boiling in every pore, every molecule of his body as he was coming hard and long, for a change with only one broken moan because he couldn't breathe. He forgot how to.  
  
Especially when the strangest thing happened and he felt everything – except for his burning Spark – slither through the bonds and leave him completely. It was such a shock to his system that his squirming body froze for that second, but he wasn't worried. He might have felt suddenly drained and strangely empty for that long moment, but he knew it was okay. He saw light from under his eyelids and he cracked them open enough to witness Derek light up like that. In that moment Stiles knew that he, himself had to look a lot like this each time the magic mingled into their mating and orgasm.  
  
Derek was beautiful and radiant. So much so that Stiles rather closed his eyes and fully rode out his mind-melting orgasm, enjoying the pulsing cock and the spilling seed in his contracting ass while he spurted the last of his come onto his own sweaty stomach and groin. His mouth was dry from all the moaning and panting, but he just couldn't stop it while the magic rushed back into him and settled more and more, filling him with satisfaction and peace. The balance was fully restored. Actually... somehow more than before, but the druid was too far gone to stop and try to analyze why he felt like that.  
  
Instead he sagged against his equally panting mate and let go of a bloody forearm to lazily smear his own seed across his stomach, hips slowly circling as they were both starting to very slowly come down from probably the most intense orgasm they had ever shared together so far.

Completely and utterly spent, Derek gently eased them both on their sides to lay down on the bed so they could stretch out their legs. His softening cock slid out from the wet hole with the movement as some of his semen trickled out as well. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat, the entire room stinking of sex. A scent which was slowly starting to become normal despite them airing it out daily and being clean with their sheets. Some things couldn't be hidden from a sensitive werewolf nose. Luckily they could from human noses such as unfortunate dads whose house they were living in.  
  
The wounds on his arm and leg had already healed over, leaving small drops of smeared blood behind as the only evidence it had even happened at all. His mouth was completely dry and he was parched, his body throbbing in the afterglow of an orgasm that had been way too intense. Yeah, there was not going to be a round two this time, they were both completely wracked. Licking his dry lips, Derek shifted so the seed wouldn't dry between them and make for a sticky situation.  
  
Almost lazily he opened his eyes to blink away the fluids collected there, only to blink in surprise when instead of the normal darkness with the ember shape, a fuzzy darkened room formed. His brain had to catch up with the fact that his eyes worked again. It took a moment before it all sharpened into focus. Like the bed-light glowing in the corner, their clothes strewn near the closed door, the pale body he was spooned up against. For weeks it had been impossible, he hadn't been ready and now...  
  
"Stiles," he whispered against the sweaty locks of his mate. "Stiles, I can _see_." That's what the magic had been doing when it had decided to go on an excursion in his body! It had deemed him ready enough to be healed so it had done it. Just like that. No spell needed. Like Jennifer had only needed to place her hand on Deucalion's eyes to make him see again.  
  
He could see! A sigh of relief fell from his lips.

The exhausted druid's whole body was still trembling and throbbing everywhere, the magic settling nicely and nearly 'satisfied' with itself, if it was even possible. It felt like that to Stiles while the Spark drew back from the flames into a smoldering amber energy deep inside. His mind was sluggishly slow for a change, still trying to comprehend the intensity of their orgasm and mating. They went through Stiles like a steamroller, leaving him just lying there and relearning how to breathe, his muscles lightly cramping here and there time after time.  
  
It was no wonder that in such a state detecting the surprise from his mate and comprehending his words took him a moment. Then...  
  
"WHAT?!" he scrambled to push himself up enough to turn around. It made him grunt a bit uncomfortably from the strain it put on his muscles and tender ass, but he didn't care. His own eyes were wide and more aware, hands going up to cup Derek's bearded cheeks in shock. "Oh my god!" he rasped as the familiar green orbs came into his view. Not red. Not white. Green!  
  
He quickly glimpsed at his fingers to count them. Five. He wasn't dreaming! This was real! From that realization his still slightly glowing eyes welled up and a relieved sob made its way out of his throat without his permission. But he didn't care about that either.  
  
"Derek!" It's all he could say because now suddenly everything made sense. Why he felt the purpose in his Spark. Why the magic took a detour into his mate. Why he felt the balance more complete than for a long time. "This is so... amazing!" he cry-laughed and pressed closer to the other man, his hands caressing the captured cheeks in disbelief. The relief was palpable in both of them and Stiles felt like suddenly suffocating from the happiness that was bubbling up in him. "You... okay?" he managed to utter. Not just his eyes physically but mentally too now that the darkness Derek had used as a crutch against the hallucinations was gone.

The reaction to his calmly whispered admission was explosive and it was hilarious how it showed the difference between the two of them. There was Derek who was careful to keep his voice lowered and make no sudden movements since he had assumed Stiles was sore from the sex. And then there was the human who had raised his voice and turned around in a flurry of frantic movements, hurting himself in the process. It brought a smile to his face because it was so them.  
  
It was probably funnier to him because there was a giddiness from the sex and the knowledge he could see again, but he clearly wasn't as happy as his mate who was busy cry-laughing to show how much it meant to him. The hands clutched at the beard which he was finally able to trim back to something more acceptable since Stiles had already remarked how it was more like a bush these days than a beard. The wolf didn't particularly care about any of that. He’d see in the morning and mirrors were something he used when he had to, not a particular fan of them.  
  
"I think so, yeah." It was too soon to tell if the hallucinations were fully gone with the few minutes of sight he had but so far the walls were walls and Stiles hadn't turned into something dead and bloodied. That was probably going to be reserved for his dreams and possible flashbacks but hopefully not anymore when he was awake. _The magic wouldn't have done it otherwise_ , he reasoned, no use in giving him his sight back if the hallucinations would be back and making everything difficult for him and Stiles again. Magic, when wielded right and for the right reasons, was surprisingly reasonable and wouldn't do anything without it making sense.  
  
To check though, he let his eyes roam around him, checking the ceiling and walls, the floor, Stiles again, the door, the furniture. It all looked harmless, normal. Nothing moved, nothing transformed, there was no blood anywhere and his mouth wasn't filled with ashes. "As long as you don't start fires around me, I think we're good." They'd know for sure if by tomorrow the sight remained the same but for now, he was going to enjoy being able to see his mate again. With a soft look in his eyes, he reached out to tug at a few strands of hair from Stiles, which was also getting longer.  
  
"Hi there."

Stiles' heart was beating fast and erratically again. Now not from the amazing sex, but this discovery. He was holding his breath back too with a bit of nervousness as he let Derek look around. He too doubted that the magic would heal Derek before time, but he had to make sure. Living through the blinding process again was something he never wanted a repeat of. He still had nightmares about it sometimes.  
  
His sigh was relieved and he took a much needed shaky breath once Derek confirmed the good news. But that wasn't the real reason why all the tension bled out of his naked body. No, it was because of the way Derek tugged at his hair and looked at him. _Looked at him_. The green eyes were actually seeing him and after such a long time, he could finally see the softness and love he had missed much more than he realized until now.  
  
"Hi there..." he repeated hoarsely, a few fresh teardrops slipping down on his face but he quickly blinked the rest away, because he wanted to return that gaze with his own. To let Derek see not just feel his deep love and happiness for him. He and his magic did that! Derek's eyesight was healed! His slightly swollen and still sensitive lips pulled into a warm smile. It was like greeting his mate again after a long absence. Even if Derek had never left. In that moment Stiles could've tugged on the bond to peek into how Derek really felt about seeing his mate after what felt like an eternity, but Stiles didn't do that, just stared back at him while gently caressing his beard.  
  
"I heal with sex. I have sex magic!" he suddenly blurted out, because of course he did in the most romantic moment.

The response to that was an eye-roll, because Derek could express those again, visibly. They had been frequent but when the entire eye had been a white orb, it hadn't had the same impact as it did now. Same with glares. Derek had missed being able to glare. Not that he felt the need to glare at his mate. Derek snorted and leaned in to nuzzle his nose against a smooth cheek, still smoothly shaved as always. Because Stiles couldn't grow much of a beard, it was more peach fuzz whenever he tried.  
  
"Only with me so don't get any ideas," the wolf had to point out possessively. Not that he was having thoughts of Stiles cheating on him, because he never would. As flawed as they both were, they were extremely loyal, had only eyes for the one they were interested in and wouldn't even dream of others. Wolves were monogamous and they were too invested in the one mate and gave themselves completely. They could survive a bondmate's death, if there has been enough time passed since the bond had been made. Just as they would survive the loss of pack bonds. They could choose not to bond at all because some packs were polyamorous, but not Derek. Stiles was it for him, by choice.  
  
That stupid little grin on his mate's face made Derek frown, knowing exactly what the next words were going to be. Something along the lines of ‘I'm a sex healer’. Sometimes he did wonder why Stiles was it for him. Derek clearly had a thing for idiots who ruined moments with their big mouths and silly grins. Still, the grin on his own face was probably just as silly, and he was most likely giving what Cora referred to as ‘heart-eyes’ to Stiles. "How are you feeling? Healing can take a lot out of you." Then again so did sex so Stiles could be tired from both and not feel much of a difference.  
  
"You look good, glowing." Stiles looked really good, a little skinny though. But a curious glance to his own body revealed they both had lost some weight lately. Something easily fixed.

Stiles' silly grin turned into a satisfied one and looked as if he was going to start purring happily from the show of possessiveness. It wasn't just an alpha or mate thing for Stiles. It was because Derek was the one who felt possessive over him. Who had eyes only for him for some unknown and baffling reason. Stiles often asked himself the question what someone so strong and amazing like Derek would see in his annoying self, but he'd never complain about that. Instead he nuzzled back against the wolf's cheek before staring into the warm green eyes again – as if not being able to get enough of seeing them again. Which was true.  
  
"Oh... a 'sex healer'...That's a good one, I'm gonna use that," he grinned, unwittingly catching that single thought probably because he was too connected to Derek right now after their successful mating and healing session. He sometimes did that. Accidentally catching Derek’s thoughts. Often not even realizing it. But now he did and he chuckled, raking his slender fingers through the bushy beard. "Only _your_ sex healer, of course..." he purred happily.  
  
And then looked down on his own body too. The sweat was dried on his skin but it was indeed still glowing a bit from the settling magic. The dark bruises were already very much visible on his hips and his own cum was drying smeared over his stomach. Now that was a bit gross and it was starting to get itchy, but he ignored that in order to enjoy the gaze of his mate on his bare self.  
  
"I'm feeling... happy and relieved and a bit tired, but I'll live..." he sighed dramatically and rolled onto his back, with that giving Derek the opportunity to ogle him some more if he wanted. "Dunno if I look good enough to eat, though..." he added, playing down the fact that the magic didn't heal his small injuries. Probably because it was focused on fixing Derek's eyes and it did take some considerable amount of energy out of Stiles too, but it was far from what Deaton had predicted.

Stiles was underestimating how much Derek loved things which others might consider dirty. The dried seed wasn't a problem for him, nor the scent of sweat and the salt it created on their bodies. His eyes roved over the worn body, pausing on the bruises on the hips knowing those would fit the size of his fingertips perfectly. "You look good enough to eat." Stiles would always look good to him, no matter how much his appearance would change, he'd always be Stiles inside and that was all that mattered to the wolf.  
  
Maybe he should prove it, despite them being exhausted, he wanted to. Stiles deserved to feel as loved and cared for as much as he had done for Derek, all the caring he had done the past months. Sure, it was part of who they were. Derek would always get himself in trouble, be the one injured because he was the one to fling himself into danger to protect others. Usually he'd be quicker in healing though. This time that had taken maybe a little too long and was still happening, inside in his head. "You're always good enough to eat," he vowed as he pushed himself lower, sliding down the human's body until his head was right where Stiles was dirty.  
  
The wolf didn't hesitate to lick the toned stomach, tasting the bitter dried come and sweat, a mixture of both their tastes. It wasn't as good with it dried, but that wasn't the point, the point was to clean his mate. To show with his tongue how beautiful he was, how loved he was. How Derek would do anything and everything for him and to him without shame or hesitation.

Derek's praising words always took Stiles a bit off guard, because he wasn't that used to being complimented. Sure, he got such nods for his accomplishments at work or sometimes after successfully saving lives, solving riddles in the past, or being complimented by Deaton during their practices, but this was different. It's been a while before Derek that he had been in a relationship and since they entered this one, he knew well that Derek wasn't big on words. Yes, he expressed his appreciation and love in other ways many times, but such words were rare and thus treasured by the younger man.  
  
So no wonder his cheeks colored and he slightly gasped for air as he watched Derek get reacquainted with his stomach. The hot breath and that first lick caused his abs to contract and a moan escaped him. He squirmed a bit to get his legs open a bit more so Derek could lie between them better and for himself to get into a more comfortable position.  
  
"I'm... very happy to hear that..." he managed to whisper, one hand going down to let his fingers get lost in the longer curls of his mate. He didn't guide him just rested them there for more physical contact, which seemed to be a must between them after such a powerful mating.  
  
The blush stayed though. Not because he'd find this dirty – no, Stiles thought it was hot as fuck and something he'd totally expect from a born wolf mate to do to him. It stayed more because of what he felt from Derek through the bonds. How open he was now. How eager to care for him. To please and clean him. To make Stiles feel happy and content and special. And he did feel very special and happy as he relaxed against the bed and let Derek do whatever he wanted with him.  
  
"I'm yours," he whispered, giving in to the urge to tell his wolf.

"You are," Derek agreed as he kissed the stomach. "You're mine and I’m yours." Another kiss, lower, his lips sliding along the cooling skin to show his love. "And you deserve everything." His kisses went downwards, licking and nibbling the skin to clean it until he found the soft cock in a nest of soiled hair. Stiles came a considerable amount and it had dripped all over. Flicking his eyes upwards for a moment to make sure his mate was watching him closely, Derek sucked the entire length into his mouth. Using his tongue and lips to clean it before he released it.  
  
What Derek was doing to him was nearly too much, but Stiles watched it nonetheless. Watched him lick his stomach clean then met that hypnotizing green gaze when his soft cock was swallowed and thoroughly cleaned, too. Stiles cursed from that. Didn't remember the words but he had to curse and moan as his still sensitive cock struggled to come alive again, but his body was too spent for that. And he knew this wasn't about Derek initiating a second round. No, this was to show his mate how much Derek loved and appreciated him.  
  
And it was blowing Stiles' poor mind all over again.  
  
And Derek wasn't even done, he had only just started. The wolf gently parted the younger man's legs more, revealing everything to him and his hungry gaze. The entrance was red and puffy, some of the fluids leaking out, and it looked too well-used and in need of some loving care. His lips sealed around the swollen rim so his tongue could press against it to soothe it, tasting his own cum, bitter and potent on his tongue. Not that it mattered to him to taste himself. The wet tongue pushed inside, coaxing more semen out, cleaning his mate as he had intended.  
  
He may not say it in the ways Stiles does, he may not use his words as often or as useful but he had his ways to show Stiles how much he was loved. There was no way he could heal the bruises, nor was that something the other desired because they both loved to mark too much. However the discomfort was felt, the muscles were straining and the ass ached from the abuse it had taken with the deep thrusts so he pulled some of the pain away. Not all of it, the human wanted it, wanted to feel when he walked what they had done but he didn't need to suffer for it.  
  
Black lines leeched up his hands, disappearing above his wrists before fading, the pain wasn't of influence to him and it was barely there, too brief and too sharp to be felt for long. At the same time he sucked on the rim to coach his own release into his mouth.  
  
Stiles wanted to cover his face with his bitten arm to hide all the blushing – like Derek did not so long ago during a hot sex session between them – but opted against it because the sight was something to behold and treasure and burn into his mind for an eternity as he obediently opened his legs and then quietly panted and cursed some more both from the thorough yet gentle cleaning that amazing tongue and mouth did on his sensitive hole, and also from the slight pain-pulling which left more pleasure in its wake.  
  
He had an idea what Derek's plan was, but Stiles was so very busy with making sounds of pleasure and appreciation and also welcoming the love of his mate through each worshiping touch and lick and kiss and their bonds. It was all making his head spin again. Because that's exactly what Derek was doing. Loving and worshiping him as if he was some kind of a god or something. Which wasn't true, but that thought curled Stiles' fingers into a fist in Derek's hair, the other doing the same around the sheet.  
  
" _Ohmygod_ , yes, I love you too, Derek!" Stiles groaned just when his abused hole contracted and pushed more of the wolf's nice amount of cum out for Derek to catch. "Now... feed it to me!" he groaned on a needy voice, because he wanted that taste to coat his tongue. He wanted to be marked more by his mate.

Derek hadn't swallowed, knowing exactly what kind of a demand was going to be made before it had been uttered. Sometimes their likes and dislikes in bed popped up in the most normal daily situations and he had remembered how Stiles had expressed how he loved something like this, calling it ‘dirty’. It wasn't to the Hale, it wasn't dirty at all to him. He wanted Stiles to smell like his seed all over, cover him in his scent so when they curled up and breathed one another in, he could smell it on his breath. If that all was considered dirty, then so be it.  
  
He'd roll around in the sheets in the morning if their scents had faded from him, there was never anything dirty about liking their fluids and bodily acts. Mouth full, Derek crawled upwards, drawing those pouty lips into a kiss as his tongue pushed the warm release into the human's mouth. It was a filthy kind of kiss with spit and cum leaking out from their mouths, his tongue catching the spills to swallow them himself.  
  
Panting against Stiles’ lips, the scent was overwhelming. "Thank you," the wolf whispered, not wanting to specify what for. It was for everything. For them being together, for moving back to Beacon Hills to be with Derek, for accepting his daughter as his own child, for caring for a mate which had gone insane, for accepting the rut as being part of their lives, for giving his eyesight back. But mostly for accepting a very flawed and troubled Derek Hale as he was and never asking him to change. For making his life better.  
  
 _‘Us against the world.’_ That's what Stiles had once said. And it felt like it. Together they could do so much more. He was done being the lone wolf.


End file.
